Jubilee 'Juby' Ange D'or
Jubilee 'Juby' Ange D'or is a fanmade LPS: Popular character. You are free to use her, as long as NOTHING is changed about her! Please no hate on this character. I have been developing her for nearly a month now. Appearance Jubilee, or 'Juby' as she likes to be called, is a Rough Collie with many colors. *Head Color: Burnt Orange *Body Color: Peach *Neck Color: White *Snout color: White *Paw Color: White *Tail Color: White *Front Legs Color: White *Hind Legs Color: Peach *Nose Color: Dark Brown *Eye Color: Bright Green *Additional Features: Long white stripe on top of muzzle About her *Full Name: Jubilee Ange D'or *Nicknames: Juby (by her family, Liz, Savvy, Lina and Genny), Furry (by Brooke, Rachel & Alicia), Jube (by Liz and Genny), Lassie (by Megan Collins), Pigeon, Pige (Dodger Campbell) *Nationality: French-Canadian *Date of Birth: February 2, 1999 (age 17) *Personality: Angelic, optimistic, friendly, determined, beautiful, ambitious, tomboy at times *Allies: Savannah Reed, Angelina Davis, Genevieve Ryan, Megan Collins, Dodger Campbell, Nathan Campbell, Tom Dawson, Brigitte LeBlanc (sometimes) *Rivals: Brooklyn Hayes, Rachel Rivera, Alicia Hamilton, Brigitte LeBlanc (sometimes) Relatives *Jackson (Mentioned-only father) *Malina (Mentioned-only mother) *Richard (Younger brother) *Dodger Campbell (Future husband) *Nathan Campbell (Future brother-in-law) History Juby was born in Canada (though it isn't specific where) on February 2, 1999. Her family spoke both English and Canadian-French. When she was 5, the whole family moved to Beverly Hills, California. When Juby's little brother Richard was born 4 years later, the family moved to a bigger house in Orange County, where she met Liz and later Savvy and her Clique. Relationships Savannah Reed Juby and Savvy get along pretty well. They both share the same hatred level with Brooke. Angelina Davis Lina and Juby have been friends since they were at the ages of only 8. They have been good friends ever since. Genevieve Ryan Out of all the girls in Savvy's Clique, Genny and Juby get along the best. Megan Collins Juby is friends with Megan. The former even calls her 'Meggie'. Megan takes huge compliments on her bright blue outfits and one time even called her 'Lassie'. Liz Martin Juby and Liz are the best of friends. Dodger Campbell Juby had a HUGE crush on Emilio 'Dodger' Campbell when she was younger. The two are currently dating. Sage Bond, Nathan Campbell and Tom Dawson Juby treats these three like brothers, they are 'bonded' in a sibling-type of way. In fact, Nathan will be Juby's future brother-in-law! Brooklyn Hayes Juby hates Brooke 100% and even said to herself once 'I hope I'll never run into her after my marriage'. Rachel Rivera & Alicia Hamilton Same with Brooke. Brigitte LeBlanc Juby and Brigitte have somewhat a similar appearance. Juby has known some European-French with her, but sometimes she has to watch out for Brigitte's temper. Quotes *'I'm the best of a stunt-performing Collie!' *'Why you even calling me Pigeon?' (to Dodger) Trivia *Juby's name comes from the word 'jubilee' which means 'a special anniversary of an event, especially one celebrating 25 of 50 years of a reign or activity'. **Juby's middle name and surname 'Ange' and 'D'or' together respectively means 'Golden Angel' in French. *Juby's favorite color is bright blue. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fandom Protagonists